


You've Captured My Heart

by mariothellama



Series: The Lion King [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling and Snuggling, Day Off, Established couple, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Living Together, Love Confessions?, M/M, Making Love, Nothing but fluff sex and romance, Sexual Content, dressing up, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco and Erik wake up together on their day off. Erik has a very special post-breakfast surprise planned for Marco. And Marco might just have something on his mind too.The sequel to 'The Truth Inside' and 'The Heart of a Lion'.





	You've Captured My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night and GoForGoals
> 
> This is for you, with grateful thanks for everything.
> 
> This series needed an ending and I disliked leaving their story incomplete. GoForGoals had expressed their hope for a "we moved in together and endured the exhausting April full of matches" sequel and I had always intended to write one for you both. But sadly April didn't quite turn as we had hoped or expected and the muse never struck me.
> 
> I'd thought about writing it for Erik's birthday on Friday, but it it rather inconveniently falls on the day before an away game so they would have to behave themselves. And I'm not going to tempt fate by waiting to set it after any of the three games they have yet to play! But somehow I found inspiration after the game against Hoffenheim and my complete lack of shame at winning due to a Marco offside goal in the circumstances.
> 
> This is nothing special. Just Durmeus love and romance. But I hope that you like their happy ending! I had to give it to them!

It was Monday morning. Marco liked sleeping, but he liked being woken up like this even better. Erik’s fingers trailed softly over his chest, caressing and stroking his still sleep-warm skin. The kisses being fluttered against his neck and shoulders felt even better, light and gentle at first before becoming increasingly hot, wet and insistent. Marco’s sighs turned into moans of bliss and then a soft yelp as Erik bit at his ear.

He growled faintly, suddenly pushing back against Erik to turn him over and trap him underneath his body, holding his hands captive above his head. The broad grin on his lover’s face told him that this was exactly the result he had been hoping to achieve.

Marco bent his head to bury his face in the crook of Erik’s neck. Erik smelled of sleep and soft, warm skin, of shampoo and shower gel, and above all, well above all of Erik, of the scent that had become part of the fabric of Marco’s life, that he had become addicted to. Just like he had become addicted to the wonderful young man whose lithe, graceful body was trapped underneath him. He had asked Erik to move in for the month of April, just to see how things went. And the truth was that he didn’t really want him ever to leave again.

His captive wriggled happily beneath him, looking up at him with bright, sparkling hazel-green eyes, his soft brown hair tousled in a way that Marco couldn’t help finding endearing. And Marco’s groin most definitely couldn’t help showing interest in having Erik pinned beneath him, at the way he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips in that way that always made Marco want to groan lustfully.

‘Where’s my good morning kiss?’ demanded Erik with a cheeky grin, his dimples peeking out to say good morning as well.

How could Marco resist a challenge like that! Erik’s lips felt as good as ever under his, somehow both soft and yielding, hard and demanding at one and the same time. He could kiss Erik all day like this, well that was if there weren’t other things he would rather do to Erik as well. But this was their day off and they couldn’t just spend it in bed, could they?

So he reluctantly broke their kiss to whisper against Erik’s lips, ‘What do you want to do today? Anything special?’

Erik sighed contentedly, his hands clasped behind Marco’s neck. ‘Why don’t we have a leisurely breakfast together and then I might have a surprise for you? There’s no need to get dressed, we can shower together later.’

Marco had to admit that Erik’s suggestion sounded most intriguing and he would be able to concentrate much better on Erik’s surprise, indeed on Erik in general, after a good breakfast.

The two of them making breakfast together wearing nothing but their underwear was a strange mixture of the comfortingly domestic and the disturbingly erotic. Marco couldn’t help stealing short, sweet kisses from Erik as he made the coffee and poured their orange juice. Erik had no objections to this, indeed quite the opposite. But when Marco pulled him into his arms to deepen their embrace, his hands slipping down to caress Erik’s tempting ass almost of their own volition, Erik just chuckled, nipping at his earlobe again and admonishing him to be patient and wait until after breakfast.

Even though he was curious about what Erik had planned, not to mention a little excited, Marco enjoyed his breakfast, the two of them sitting relaxed around the kitchen table. This was … well this was nice, as in really, really nice, as in could get used to this forever nice.

Eventually Erik had finished his coffee and he pushed back his chair, looking at Marco with a glint in his eyes. ‘Wait here. Don’t move. I’ll be back soon.’

This was getting really interesting now and Marco had goosebumps on his arms, even though the kitchen was pleasantly warm. And he got really excited when he saw Erik’s ‘post-breakfast surprise’, unable to help himself from letting out a low whistle.

Erik was wearing the incredibly sexy gladiator costume Marco had picked out for him, the one he had been wearing the first night they had got together. The studded leather collar and cuffs that were the only things covering his upper body framed his broad, strong shoulders and the muscles of his upper arms perfectly. And his legs looked unfeasibly long and elegant as he strode towards Marco, the short leather straps of his skirt swishing round his upper thighs.

Erik halted when he came to where Marco was sitting, swinging a leg over him and straddling his body, before leaning in to capture Marco’s mouth in a long, hot, passionate kiss, his tongue licking and thrusting deep inside Marco’s mouth. He tasted of coffee and strawberries and of Erik, the most perfect combination of tastes in Marco’s humble opinion.

‘I thought you didn’t like showing yourself off like this, Erik?’ Marco asked when they finally stopped for a moment to breathe.

‘This is different. This is in private for you, for us. Anyway, my biggest worry about wearing this outfit in public was that there was nowhere to hide my … um … obvious appreciation for you if it chose to pop up at an inopportune moment. But that’s not a problem here.’ Erik winked at Marco before he leaned in to nuzzle at him.

‘You were magnificent on Saturday. Offside, but still magnificent,’ Erik murmured as he gently rubbed his nose across Marco’s cheek, his hands buried deep in Marco’s thick mane of hair, ‘just like a mighty golden lion, my roaring golden lion.’

‘I’m taking that goal as some long-overdue karma that the universe owes us. And right now I am taking my well-earned reward. Hold on tight,’ Marco growled at the gorgeous, desirable creature sitting in his lap.

Erik wrapped his hands round Marco’s neck obediently, instinctively arching his back ever so enticingly as he felt Marco’s hand resting firmly against his spine. There was no way that Marco was going to waste having Erik so beautifully displayed like this for him and he leaned forward to lick over one of his gladiator’s pert, pink nipples, lavishing attention on it with his tongue until Erik began to groan and squirm on his knees. Only then did he take it deep into his mouth, sucking and biting as Erik’s groans became louder and more urgent.

Marco was fully hard and aroused by now, but he wanted to satisfy Erik first, pleasure him the same way he had on that very first evening, but this time with him writhing and squirming on his lap. He started to lick at Erik’s other nipple, licking it wet and erect, as his free hand set off on its quest to find that other part of Erik’s perfect body which would be wet and erect and begging for attention by now.

But first he couldn’t resist caressing those long legs that seemed to go on forever, the legs he loved to feel wrapped round him as they made love. Finally he let his hand creep upwards to discover that Erik was naked under his costume, ready and waiting for him as he spread his thighs wider and eased himself back to give Marco the best possible access.

‘Oh, Erik,’ he muttered in a voice hoarse with desire.

Erik’s response was somewhere between a filthy giggle and an aroused groan.

This had felt so good the first time they had done it, but then everything had been so new and so uncertain. Now Marco was determined to savour every single moment. To enjoy the warm, heavy weight of Erik’s cock resting in the palm of his hand before he closed his fist loosely round it. To appreciate the smooth feel of silky soft skin over the hard steel of Erik’s erection. To feel the wet sticky droplets leaking from him as Marco swirled his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock, making Erik gasp and cry out.

Erik’s hands were clasped firmly round Marco’s neck, his fingers clutching at warm, flushed skin, while he thrust and bucked his hips against Marco’s hand, seeking more friction, needing to get himself off as quickly as possible. And Marco gave him exactly what he craved. He loved watching his beautiful lover come undone above him, with his head thrown back and his mouth open to reveal the pink tip of his tongue peeking out as he gasped and writhed his way to his orgasm, grinding himself against Marco as the blond stroked and caressed him ever so skillfully.

Erik’s grip tightened as he reached his height, crying out Marco’s name over and over again as he came, spurting his release all over Marco’s hand and his stomach. Finally spent, he slumped down on Marco’s shoulder, feeling strong arms holding him tight, feeling gentle, loving, reassuring kisses floating over his neck, cheek and hair. Erik sighed happily, snuggling tighter against Marco’s nearly naked body.

They sat cuddled close like this for a long, precious moment. Marco loved just how perfect the warm, heavy, comforting weight of Erik’s blissed-out body felt in his arms, but he was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the throbbing need of his own arousal. Luckily Erik was far from oblivious to Marco’s longing for him and he started to ever so gently rub his groin against where Marco was aching and hard, nibbling at his ear, softly and wetly licking inside, before whispering the word ‘bed?’ as seductively as he could against Marco’s dampened skin.

Marco groaned as Erik slipped off his lap, missing the warmth of his body, the feel of naked skin against naked skin. But they were soon nestled together again in the cosy confines of Marco’s huge bed.

Marco was desperate for Erik by now, but he still took the time to thoroughly kiss those full pink lips, to stroke that soft, brown hair, before sliding well-lubed fingers between Erik’s thighs to tenderly stroke over his entrance. Despite everything, he took his time preparing Erik, wanting him to be completely ready and aroused again by the time they made love.

It was worth it. Erik was worth it. A few minutes of frustration were worth it to be able to properly make love to the beautiful young man lying moaning, quivering and trembling in his arms as Marco’s fingers gently stroked and opened him. Erik’s moans became more ardent every time Marco brushed over that spot inside him that gave him so much pleasure, rekindling his arousal.

Finally Erik was ready for him, begging him to take him, to make him his. Marco had kept his briefs on in the vain attempt to damp down his need for Erik and the sudden sensation of his bare cock nudging against Erik’s naked skin as he finally slipped off his underwear made him cry out with a sudden hot jolt of desire.

They were both aching, needy and desperate. Erik’s hands grabbed and clutched frantically at Marco’s skin as he pulled him into position above his waiting, willing body, his thighs spread wide open to receive his lover. Erik wound his long, elegant legs round Marco’s waist once he was buried deep inside him, pulling him close. It seemed as if Erik was everywhere around him to Marco, enclosing and caressing him, surrounding him with the scent of his skin and the warmth of his body.

Their lovemaking was hot, urgent and passionate, Erik’s heels digging into Marco’s buttocks urging him to thrust hard and deep into his velvet heat. But it was also loving and tender. They kept looking at each other throughout, pausing to exchange wet, messy kisses from time to time, wanting this to last. But finally it became all too much and Marco braced himself against the bed, his fingers digging deep into the mattress, as he thrust them to their climaxes. Erik clung on to him for dear life, his back arched, shifting himself into position so that each jerk of Marco’s hips pleasured him deep inside.

They collapsed together afterwards in a happy, satisfied, sweaty, sticky heap of limbs.

‘I see why you suggested we wait to take a shower,’ Marco laughed softly in Erik’s ear.

‘Hmm, I have made you rather sticky. I seem to have come all over you not once but twice.’ Erik gave an apologetic shrug.

But Marco just pulled him close and kissed him senseless, not caring about the sticky mess they were both in.

Neither of them were in a hurry to shower, simply enjoying being in one another’s arms.

It was Marco who eventually broke the silence. ‘I’m sorry that we can’t do something special for your birthday this year.’

Erik squirmed happily in his arms. ‘It’s not important. As long as we are together, that’s all that matters to me.’

Marco’s throat was suddenly dry and he felt his hands becoming sweaty.

Erik sensed that something was wrong and lifted his head in alarm, looking at Marco with unanswered questions in his eyes.

‘No, it’s OK, Erik,’ Marco reassured him, nestling Erik against his chest and stroking his hair soothingly, ‘it’s just … well it’s just that I asked you if you wanted to stay with me in April … just to see how things went between us.

We had such high hopes of that month, so much to look forward to, and none of it turned out how either of us could ever have imagined. But … well … the one thing I am sure of is that I like having you here. And I can’t imagine you not being here. And … well … I suppose what I am trying to say is that I think that my gladiator has captured the heart of his lion. If you want it that is.’

‘Of course I do,’ Erik answered without hesitation, ‘and you captured my heart long, long ago, my handsome golden lion.’

They snuggled back down together happily, content just to be together.

‘Three more games to go,’ sighed Erik, stroking Marco’s arm as he spoke.

‘Three more games,’ repeated Marco.

But neither of them felt like moving quite yet. They were comfortable exactly where they were. Exactly where they wanted to be. Together. Forever.

 


End file.
